


Welcome to Canada

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Camping, Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Patrick is freezing.





	Welcome to Canada

Patrick should really know better. He had been camping with Johnny before and nothing ever went right. He really should have known better to think this time would be different.

It had been raining on and off for the last couple of days and had still been when they had went to bed.

Which is why he shouldn’t have been surprised when he groggily woke up in the predawn quietness to find that he was freezing.

He grumbled to himself, squirming closer to Johnny’s body heat.

Who of course just slept through everything.

And drifted back asleep.

Next time he awoke he was alone.

And freezing once more.

Patrick struggled into the warm clothes Johnny had insisted that he bring, teeth chattering. He yanked on his hiking boots and unzipped the tent door.

And froze.

Cause everything was covered in a thin blanket of white.

What the hell?

It was July?

Why was there snow everywhere?

Johnny was standing at the fire pit, hands in his pockets, looking far to unconcerned.

Patrick, despite just wanting to go hide back in his sleeping bag, until summer made its return, scampered over to where Johnny was.

“What the hell?” Patrick repeated, as Johnny wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.

“Welcome to Canada,” Johnny answered, the smallest smirk appearing on his face.


End file.
